Kamen Rider: Battride War
is a Bandai and Eighting 3D Adventure/Fighting crossover game and bike action fight game, exclusive for the Playstation 3. It features all of the main Heisei Era Riders with the current Neo-Heisei Era Riders. The game uses a 3D environment and the Riders also can use their respective Rider Machines to combat enemies and save the civilians. The game will be released in May 28 2013. Gameplay The game features an unique 3D hack n' slash system that is far more sophisticated than the fighting system from Kamen Rider Super Climax Heroes. Basically, you battle the enemies while walking, you can also use the Riders' Rider Bikes to easy defeat enemies and avoid obstacles. You can also go on missions where you must save the civilians. After battling some foot soldiers, you will usually fight a boss in each stage. Also, some Riders can access their form change abilities. The screen has a Life Bar on the top-left like most Musou and Sengoku Basara games, a map on the lower left and a driver display like the Climax Heroes Series on the lower right, but when the player is on a motocycle this display turns in a accelerometer display. Chronicle Mode This is the game's Story Mode, where the Riders lose their memories. The player must help the Riders regain their memories by relieving the "famous" scenes from their respective Kamen Rider show. Chronicle Mode is divided into Chapters, which is further divided into Missions. You will get some Riders to choose on the Missions. However, not all Riders you can play and also you get one main Rider for that Mission. After that, you must select your Rider abilities and then the Mission starts. While playing, you can collect figures as the collectables while dealing with enemies. You can also summon Secondary Riders to join the fray. At the end of each Chapter, you will either battle a boss or the Chapter will be completed if you have cleared all the objectives for that stage. You then get points for your Rider to use to power up and regain some of the Riders memories. Also, the more missions and chapters cleared, the more the Rider will break off from the chains, unlocking more of the Rider's powers. Characters Currently confirmed characters by trailer and scans Confirmed Main Riders *Kamen Rider Wizard **Flame Style ***Flame Dragon **Water Style ***Water Dragon **Hurricane Style ***Hurricane Dragon **Land Style ***Land Dragon **All Dragon Style *Kamen Rider Fourze **Base States **Elek States **Fire States **Cosmic States *Kamen Rider OOO **Tatoba Combo **Gatakiriba Combo **Latorartah Combo **Sagohzo Combo **Tajadol Combo **Shauta Combo **Putotyra Combo *Kamen Rider Double **CycloneJoker **CycloneMetal **CycloneTrigger **HeatJoker **HeatMetal **HeatTrigger **LunaJoker **LunaMetal **LunaTrigger **CycloneJoker Xtreme *Kamen Rider Decade **KamenRide: Decade **KamenRide: Kuuga **KamenRide: Agito **KamenRide: Ryuuki **KamenRide: Faiz **KamenRide: Blade **KamenRide: Hibiki **KamenRide: Kabuto **KamenRide: Den-O **KamenRide: Kiva **Final KamenRide: Decade Complete *Kamen Rider Kiva **Kiva Form **Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Den-O **Sword Form **Rod Form **Ax Form **Gun Form **Climax Form **Liner Form *Kamen Rider Kabuto **Masked Form **Rider Form **Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Hibiki **Oni Form **Armed Form *Kamen Rider Blade **Ace Form **Jack Form **King Form *Kamen Rider Faiz **Faiz Form **Blaster Mode *Kamen Rider Ryuki **Ryuki Form **Survive Form *Kamen Rider Agito **Ground Form **Burning Form **Shining Form *Kamen Rider Kuuga **Mighty Form ***Rising Mighty Form **Dragon Form ***Rising Dragon Form **Pegasus Form ***Rising Pegasus Form **Titan Form ***Rising Titan Form **Ultimate Form Confirmed Second Riders *Kamen Rider Beast **Lion Style ***Falco Mantle *Kamen Rider Meteor *Kamen Rider Birth *Kamen Rider Accel *Kamen Rider Diend **KamenRide: Diend *Kamen Rider Zeronos **Altair Form **Zero Form *Kamen Rider Gatack **Rider Form *Kamen Rider Ibuki *Kamen Rider Garren **Ace Form *Kamen Rider Kaixa *Kamen Rider Knight *Kamen Rider G3 **G3-X Confirmed Other Riders *Kamen Rider Skull *Kamen Rider New Den-O **Strike Form Confirmed Dark Riders *Kamen Rider Eternal *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Dark Kiva Confirmed Common Enemies *Shocker Soldiers (Kamen Rider) *Riotrooper (Kamen Rider 555) *Darkroaches (Kamen Rider Blade) *Bakeneko (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Salis Worms (Kamen Rider Kabuto) *Leo Soldier Yummy (Kamen Rider Den-O/OOO) *Masquerade Dopants (Kamen Rider Double) *Waste Yummies (Kamen Rider OOO) *Stardust Ninja Dustard (Kamen Rider Fourze) *Ghouls (Kamen Rider Wizard) Confirmed Bosses/Sub-Bosses Enemies *N-Daguva-Zeba (Kamen Rider Kuuga) *El of the Water (Kamen Rider Agito) *Arch Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) *Horse Orphnoch (Kamen Rider 555) *Joker Undead (Kamen Rider Blade) *Midaredouji (Kamen Rider Hibiki) *Albinoleo Imagin (Kamen Rider Den-O ) *Apollo Geist (Kamen Rider X/Decade) **Super Apollo Geist *Weather Dopant (Kamen Rider W) *Kyoryu Greed (Kamen Rider OOO) *Sagittarius Zodiarts (Kamen Rider Fourze) **Sagittarius Nova *Phoenix Phantom (Kamen Rider Wizard) Gallery Box Art cgTy9ps.jpg|Kamen Rider Battride War Box Art AJmpkuT.jpg|Kamen Rider Battride War Box Art 2 Confirmed Riders Battride Wars Kamen Rider Kuuga.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Kuuga. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Faiz.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Faiz. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Blade.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Blade. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Kabuto.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Kabuto. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Den-O.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Den-O. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Decade.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Decade. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Double.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Double. Battride Wars Kamen Rider Wizard.png|CGI version of Kamen Rider Wzard. Screenshots c20130318_riderbw_010_cs1w1_720x.jpg|Kuuga riding his TryChaser in game. Rising_Kuuga_Mighty_Kick.jpg|Kuuga Rising Mighty form knocking out a Salis Worm. Kuuga_Ultimate_flamethrower.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form channeling flames from his hand. XqTjfpd.jpg|Kuuga Ultimate Form vesus N-Daguva-Zeba in a cutscene. Faiz_Finisher.jpg|Faiz using Crimson Smash to wipe out the Riotroopers. 5hKK3I9.jpg|Faiz weilding his Faiz Edge Faiz_riding_Autovajin.jpg|Faiz riding Auto Vajin. Blade_confronting_the_DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade prepares to fight the DarkRoaches. Blade charges against DarkRoaches.jpg|Blade charges against a horde of DarkRoaches. Battride Wars Blade VS Joker.jpg|Blade King Form versus Joker in a cutscene. Kabuto_striking_Salis_Worms.jpg|Kabuto knocking out a group of Salis Worm with his Rider Kick. c20130121_riderbw_009_cs1w1_720x.jpg|Masked Kabuto fighting Salis Worms Kabuto_riding_Kabuto_Extender.jpg|Kabuto riding Kabuto Extender. Kamen_Rider_Den-O_riding_DenBird.jpg|Den-O Sword Form riding DenBird. 3V2DQNk.jpg|Den-O Gun Form's Wild Shot Finisher. h9fR78G.jpg|Kamen Rider Den-O (Rider) in Climax Form fighting some ZECTroopers and Riotroopers alongside Kamen Rider Zeronos in Zero Form. Decade_vs_Dai-Shocker_Combatmen.jpg|Decade slashes a group of Dai-Shocker combatmen with his RideBooker. Decade_Kuuga_form_vs_Dai-Shocker_Combatmen.jpg|Decade in Kuuga Form striking a group of Dai-Shocker combatmen. Decade_riding_Machine_Decader.jpg|Decade riding his Machine Decader. Battride Wars Double CJX VS Weather Dopant.jpg|Double CycloneJoker Xtreme gonna finish Weather Dopant in a cutscene. VxFuMYU.jpg|OOO doing a Scanning Charge xfoEPZY.jpg|OOO in Shauta Combo fighting some Salis Worms Trivia *This is the first Kamen Rider Game released for the Playstation 3. *Though the game focuses exclusively on the Heisei Riders, Bandai Namco Games has suggested that the Showa Riders may be made available as DLC. Category:Video Games Category:Kamen Rider Other Media Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games by Bandai Namco Games Category:Neo-Heisei Era